rp_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Xand Cruises
This character belongs to User:Hell Dog. History Xand Espinosa Leo Cruises – usually referred to as either Xand, Leo, or Acrobat, is 15 years old. She has triplet siblings – two boys and a girl. The oldest is Luke, then comes Kevin, and then Belinda. Three years ago, the siblings’ mother died because of cancer, being only 29 years old. Their father, not being able to cope with the burden of taking care of so many mouths, therefore running away and disappearing without a trace. That first year, the four of them were taken to an orphanage and had to survive there for a couple of months. Then, they were adopted by a nice family – John Aspheros, Lucy Liko Aspheros, and Nikki Aspheros. Since then, the seven of them lived as a usual family should. During her free time – when she isn’t at school or doing homework, Xand likes to explore around the city on her roller-blades, or train kickboxing. Appearance Xand has short cut blond hair and reddish brown eyes. She usually prefers to wear sweaters or high-collared T-Shirts that are either bordeaux, black, navy blue, or white; and either black or white jeans with black boots. You will usually see a couple of silver omulettes hanging from her neck, and she always carries a black and white card with her (nobody know's what it is for). Personality Xand is very melancholy most of the time. She loves to read books about occult, horror, or criminal nonfiction. She also loves to train kickboxing and sometimes fights with her best friends - for fun, of course. She will not accept if someone insults her or her family, and she will definitely break your nose if you even put a finger on Nikki, Luke, Kevin, or Belinda. Most of the time though, she is very friendly and gets along with teachers quite nicely. Family Luke Luke is a very shy boy of 9 years. He has short silver hair, and almond pink eyes - he's an albino. Even though he is very small in size, Luke can get mad whenever you hurt Belinda. He is also very interested in fairies and other supernatural creatures like unicorns and centaurs. Kevin Kevin, unlike both Xand and Luke, has wild orange hair and turquoise blue eyes - he looks exactly like their mother when she was alive. His personality is also very different from both his older siblings. He loves adventures and playing pranks, but he can be serious when it's needed. Belinda Belinda is very nice and can befriend anyone she meets, even the grumpiest and meanest bully ever. She has short ash blond hair with and crimson brownish eyes. Loves to explore. John Aspheros John is 30 years old teacher of Chemistry. He simply loves anything that has to do with the subject. Everyday he quizzes his children about it, and he even has his own laboratory in the basement. All in all, though, John is a very friendly and kind man, with a stern side when he's teaching or trying to push forth something important. He is tall - 6 feet, has messy brown hair, and black twinkling eyes. And he smokes. Lucy Liko Aspheros Lucy is a young lady of 27 with a cool personality. She is calm almost all the time, but when she's angry, her eyes are colder than eyes. Lucy is a proud woman, and respects herself and her family. Though she may seem cold, she is very nice to the children when at home. Lucy has brown hair and deep purple eyes. Nikki Nikki is a 13 year old girl with a personality like her mother's. She loves to wear anything white, and she likes to busy herself with flowers. Her favorite ones are lilies. Nikki has long black hair, and cat like yellow eyes (a trait from her grandmother from Lucy's side). Peter Peter is the family's dog. He's very friendly, and seems to understand everything. He's also a very polite dog, and usually runs along his masters. Category:Female